Happy Coming!
by Lexicon2
Summary: Zim is a guest on a Late Night Show, and he is in for a big suprise! New truths about aliens! NEW Just been revised.


Happy Coming!

The Mikkla Tower stands high. Inside people are busy at work. Interviewing people and such. The talk show hostess, Amy prepares for tonight's show. Tonight is going be be a very special night. Tonight she will be interviewing that boy a thinks he is an alien and wants to take over the world.

Zim pulls out a ray-gun and shoots Amy. "AAAHHHHHHHH!" Amy shouted in pain. "What have you done?"

"Fear me now? Earth Monkey!" Zim replied with complete control.

"Never!" Cried Amy

"Give into your dark side and join me now! Together we can destroy the aliens!" Zim cried.

"Aliens?" Amy said, not to sure what was now happening. "What aliens?"

"The aliens that are trying to take over this planet." Zim replied.

"But there are no..."

"There are!" Zim cut Amy short. "They want the world and if we do nothing, they will get it!"

"You lie!" Amy broke in.

Dib walked into the room. He was tied up in tape and was trying to untie himself. When he finally did he then noticed Amy and Zim screaming at each other.

"I do no such thing!" Zim came back.

"I don't know where you are getting this at but... Ahhhhhhh!" Zim shot Amy again with the ray-gun.

"Join me... Or die! I will not spare the enemy, and if you will not help me, then you are the enemy!" Zim pointed the ray gun at Amy again.

"NO!" Dib shouted. "You are the enemy! You let Amy go! And you go away!"

Zim looked shocked but tried to hide it. This was the moment of truth, the moment Dib had been waiting and trying for. To reveal to the world that Zim was indeed an alien. But Zim, desperate to take over the world would not allow it. Zim pointed up his ray-gun and shot Dib.

"Ahhhh!" Dib shouted. He fell to the floor, he didn't speak, he didn't movie. Dib was dead. His cold body laid there lifeless.

"What have you done?" Whispered Amy. "You have taken a human life. How will you live with yourself?" Zim just stood there,

Amy's words echoed in his head. "How will you live with yourself, how will you live with yourself, how will you live with yourself?" Zim dropped is ray-gun. His eyes looking in the direction of Dib's lifeless body, but unfocused. He took a few steps backwards. Until he hit into the window. Zim looked down. He just realized he was a hundred stories up. Zim felt as if he would lose his stomach. He had something that he never though he would be able to have, something that he had always had, but had just never known he had it till now. He had feelings. And it wasn't a good feeling, it was bad. A terrible feeling. Zim couldn't handle it. He looked around the room. All eyes were on him. He slowly walked away from the window. Then he turned around facing it. He took one last look at everyone. Then he darted for it. A few seconds later, there was glass, glass flying everywhere. And Zim was falling. He closed his eyes and sank into himself. He was not afraid. He knew the fate that laid below him: the dinning hall. The roof was make of glass. Zim knew that in a few minutes he would be crashing into it. That everything would end. CRACK! Glass was falling all around him. With him. Then Zim slid unto a big pillow, at least that is what he thought it was. An airbag of some sort. He closed his eyes. Thinking this was the end. It was.

A few moments later, he opened his eyes and looked around. It was dark, and eerie. He looked up and saw the glass ceiling that he had fallen through. It was shattered. There was glass laying all around him. He rolled over. The sound of the crackling glass shattered the complete silence. He got up. Shook off the glass that had fallen on him. "Is this death? Am I dead?" He said. Then he heard the howl of the wind. Zim started to feel like he wasn't alone. He had the strange feeling that there was someone in there with him. He turned around. There was a figure standing there. It was to dark to make out who it was. The figure moved closer. Zim was to afraid to even ask his name.

The figure kept moving closer until finally he could see his face. "Dib!" Cried Zim. "But your dead! You can't be back! Unless, unless I'm dead. This is death?"

"No Zim." Said Dib in a quite voice. "You, nor I am dead."

"But...?" Was all Zim could get out. He did understand. Nothing made sense. Nothing was real. Then all the lights flickered on creating a flash of brilliance. And the main door opened and piles of people danced in, holding wine and presents. Laughing and talking. They were all happy. Zim saw Amy and Gir, and everyone else he new and some he didn't. They all came in yelling surprise! Zim looked back at Dib who was now smiling. "Zim! Happy Coming!"

"What?" Zim said? "Happy Coming! Zim, we all know you are an alien. Everyone knows, everyone has known."

"But, how?" Zim replied. "Well, first of all, you did a really bad job. It wasn't that hard to figure out. Second of all. We ourselves are aliens too. Though not all of us are from your planet, but none of us are from here. Every time a new alien comes to the planet we play a little joke. We pretend that we are all humans and we all have roles. Mine is to try to reveal to the world that you are an alien."

"But I shot you with my ray-gun?"

"Who gave you a ray-gun Zim?" Dib replied.

"I don't know I just had it." Zim replied

"Duh, we gave it to you. It's fake, same kind we use for movies and stuff. Anyway, we get you to play our little game until we think you are ready for your Happy Coming. And well since you are the first alien to have come a few years, I guess we got a little excited. We went a little overboard. But here is your party!" Zim looked around at all the people. He couldn't believe it. All this time it was a joke. Well now the joke was over. Zim was so happy that he forgot about his plan to destroy the world. He had a wonderful night with the new aliens that were now is friends. This was his life now, and he loved it. He wanted it to be like this forever. And it would be.

2 years later. "Shhhhhhh! Here it comes" Cried Dib. A spaceship came flying out of the night sky. It was surrounded with brilliant lights. It slowly landed on an open field away from anything. The doors opened and out came a little yellow boy. He had big green eyes and was looking around.

"Here I am. Earth at last! It will be I who takes over this planet." He said. He looked around and put on is costume that made him look somewhat human. Then the space ship took off and the alien was left all by himself. The alien looked around. He suddenly heard footsteps coming so he darted into the tall grass and hide and watched. Out from the other end came two little humans from what the alien could see.

"What was that?" One of them cried. "I looked like a ship of some sort." The other replied.

"You don't think it was aliens do you?"

"Don't be dumb Zim!"

"Sorry Dib, but I was just watching this new tv show called They Are Out There, We Just Gotta Find Them. It's a good show Dib you should watched." Zim said snickering in between lines.

"Maybe later, but now we gotta see if there was anything left behind." Replied Dib also snickering. Then Dib leaned over to Zim and whispered. "This is gonna be fun." Then they looked over in the direction

of the new arrived alien, and pretend the couldn't see it. Then looked away.

"Well," Said Zim. "We will have too look tomorrow when it's light. We aren't gonna find anything in the death of night."

The alien watched them carefully. And then said to himself. "These two Earth Bananas are going to a be a problem."


End file.
